Generally, a roller unit is a component in which a cylindrical wheel is rotatably coupled with a fastening member to change sliding friction generated at the time of sliding into rolling friction to reduce frictional resistance, which is applied in various fields such as furniture or refrigerator having a slidably movable accommodation body to allow smooth opening and closing operation that is required by a user in a process of opening and closing the accommodation body.
A roller unit according to the related art is configured of a wheel (rotating body), a support shaft, and a locking member that is coupled to a mounting portion of the support shaft to lock coupling between the support shaft and the wheel as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0822749.
However, in the existing roller unit disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-822749, a separate locking member needs to be provided in order to prevent separation between the wheel and the support shaft after coupling, which causes an increase in product costs.
Further, the roller unit according to the related art has a problem that a portion that is plastic-deformed for the coupling between the wheel and the support shaft is corroded such that the wheel and the support shaft are separated from each other.